I Married a Waitress
by Chaos Nightbringer
Summary: Sesshomaru doesn't say that in the story, but that's basically it. He's trying to mate a waitress Kikyo Who also happens to be a lesbian who lives with her twin sister. LEMON. Flames okay, but I'll flame back. Review. NO long reviews.
1. Chapter 1

(Insert cool sounding title here): An InuYasha FanFiction 

Chapter 1:

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha. I do not wish to own inuyasha. I wish you people would review my freaking stories. Pretty please with a naked woman on top. (or man, depending on your gender and references.) Warning, this story includes some smut as well as supposedly humorous commentary. Don't like? Hit the back button.**

**Kikyo wanted to** punch the alarm clock then and there for disturbing her sleep after such a beautiful night of passion. Beside her, her lover turned, revealing her round breasts that were neither too big nor too small. Kikyo cupped one, running her thumb over the sensitive nipple.

"Not now, Kikyo, I have to take a shower and get to work." Kagome whined softly, her voice muffled by her pillow.

"Well, we can take a shower together, can't we?" Kikyo asked, an evil grin on her face. Kagome removed her face from the pillow.

"Pervert."

"Goody-two shoes." Kagome sighed and rolled out of bed, grabbed up a light blue kimono obviously made for domestic use, and strode to the bathroom. Kikyo tried to reach out and tug it off, just to get one more glimpse of Kagome's scintillating body, but couldn't get it and didn't try again when Kagome locked the bathroom door. Kikyo sighed, threw off the thick sheets and the comforter, then reached between her legs, moaning a little as she worked on herself.

**Sesshomaru sat upright** suddenly, his eyes blood red with dark black irises. Slowly, in the morning light, they reverted back to white, his irises lightening to dark amber, almost honey gold, and his lizard-like pupils shortened to mere rounded ovals. Still longer than normal human pupils, but not lizard-like. Sesshomaru thanked the divinities above or below, (whoever would listen, really,) for the emergence of demons to the majority of the human population.

He laid back down. The fact that most demon females wanted to get into his pants and be his 'alpha bitch' and life as a dog demon lord suddenly did not appeal to most. Sesshomaru preferred human sex partners anyway. They didn't get pregnant every other time they got a good fuck.

He rolled to his feet, rather gracefully for someone seven feet tall, and walked up to a lantern mounted on the wall. He reached out and turned it upside down, not a feat a human could do, since there was a weight mechanism that made it slightly troublesome for lesser demons.

The section of the wall slid away, revealing Sesshomaru's real arsenals. Swords of all kinds, mostly katanas and uchigatanas, and other ancient and not-so ancient weapons adorned the walls. But his most valuable weapons lay on a long pedestal, held up on mahogany braces.

He slid the long broadsword from the two-weapon rack, feeling the weapon's weight in his palm. No human would ever be able to wield this sword, unlike the rest of his weapons; even Tensaiga could be hefted easily by a mortal. But Tokijin's power was too strong for mortal or even most demons to handle.

Just beyond those rested his old armor. He really wanted to put on the furry boa. Or perhaps his kimono shirt and matching pants. But no, he decided. His thoughts went back to Tokijin.

It reminded him so much of his father's swords, of which Tensaiga was once of. But his third sword bore some similarities to Tokijin. Both couldn't be controlled by anyone outside of Sesshomaru's line, and only one of considerable power.

He put away the train of thought the same time as the sword. Those days were long gone, even to one such as Sesshomaru. He quickly showered and dressed in one of his white and red suits. He debated tying his hair back, but not much could hold the strands of the steel-like substance.

He decided not to and swept up a blood colored kimono robe, donned it, although leaving it untied. He'd taken to wearing his family kimono quite often, at least as a coat, since the thick fire rat's hair could stop even bullets. Not that bullets could hurt Sesshomaru that much.

He walked outside to the stretch limo and his retainer/lawyer, Jaken, who was currently much greener than a human.

"Jaken, look at your feet." Sesshomaru spat, then stalked to the back seat. Jaken looked down and gave a short cry, then changed to a human form, which was still short and fat, but better than a frog. Unfortunately, his voice was still the same. He got in the back seat and sat beside Sesshomaru.

"My lord, I have selected a few new candidates for your alpha female. And…"

Sesshomaru leaned his head back and groaned, but it came out half growl. Jaken shut his mouth.

"All of them just want to bear children and appease me, plus they want the power that the position will grant them. I want a real fucking mate. Not a greedy bitch."

Jaken kept an eye on his lord. Sesshomaru didn't curse unless he was pissed or really, really serious. Sesshomaru personally found it distasteful, although he'd begun to do it more often. Not good.

"Try looking for human mates." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Humans, my lord?! But they can't possibly defend themselves. And why do you want a human mate?"

"Because they actually have a soul _inside_ their body." Demon souls existed in the underworld, since they were technically immortal.

Jaken nodded; the modern equivalent of a bow.

"Aye, lord."

**Sesshomaru walked across** the street to the small coffee shop. Sesshomaru didn't drink the stuff; it reminded him of human blood. He had a curious history with humans. He couldn't stand greedy ones. He liked common folk.

He took note of the new waitress. She had long black hair, tied in a ponytail, black eyes, and a rather pale complexion. She had all the right curves, though. When she noticed him staring, she got a look of disgust on her face.

Sesshomaru hid his confusion and sat down in the far corner. He had a natural attraction to the shadows of a room. Sometimes it kept him alone, which is how he liked it most of the time. He went back to studying the new waitress.

She wasn't wearing make-up, which was a relief; Sesshomaru had to plug his nose at the stink of some of it. Her breasts were perfect, at least as far as Sesshomaru could tell, above average, but not Dolly Parton huge. Also firm, judging how the shirt of her uniform fit her.

He snapped back to reality as another waitress approached him.

"Hi, what can I get you?"

"Something tall and strong. Preferably alcoholic." Sesshomaru said automatically.

"We've got wine coolers. That's about it."

"I'm good, then."

She left to go wait someone else. He caught a glance of the new gal's nametag. Kikyo. Hmmm, nice enough sounding name.

She glanced at him and caught him staring again. "Would you excuse me for a moment?" She asked sweetly, then stalked over to Sesshomaru's booth. "Look, I'm a lesbian, okay? Go look for whores besides me." She muttered in his face. "There's a bar about a block down, it's got some of the strongest whiskey in town. Tequila, anything you need."

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said, not bothering to ask how she knew. He reached into his pocket and handed her a ten, then got up and left. She looked from the ten, then to his retreating back. She pocketed it then went back to her original customer.

"Lucky girl." The red-haired demoness said.

"Why?" Kikyo asked her.

"That was Lord Sesshomaru Inu-no-Taisho, dolt. He's yet to take a mate. I'd love to be that close to him in a bedroom. They say he's really good."

"Heh, thanks, but only ma girlfriend touches ma verginer," Kikyo said in a mock hillbilly accent that was more actual hillbilly than mock.

"Uh, just get me a decaf. To go." The demoness said, obviously frightened of Kikyo's hillbilly accent. Kikyo grinned as she handed the order to the brewer in the back.


	2. Chapter 2

5

**Chapter 2:** Lord Sesshomaru

**Kikyo was walking** to her car, which was parked in front of the bar she'd recommended to Lord Sesshomaru Inu-no-Taisho. (Try saying that ten times, really fast.)

"Hey." Sesshomaru called out in greeting, a pair of beer bottles in his hands. Kikyo stopped and turned, standing there like a big brunette deer in the headlights.

"Hi. Um, thanks for the tip."

"Back atcha. Did I cause a stir?" he asked.

"Well, the customer I returned too got really frightened of my hillbilly accent when I told her…ahem 'only ma girlfriend touches ma verginer.'"

Sesshomaru practically barked, a rough, low sound befitting a rotweiler, which Sesshomaru wasn't. He was a Labrador. He offered her a beer. She accepted it and took a swig.

"Y'know, my girlfriend's bisexual. Maybe you could give her a call." Kikyo said, her tone thoughtful.

"She good?"

"Depends on how long your dick is."

"No comment."

"What, you small or something, contrary to what the frightened demoness said?" Kikyo spat at him.

"She'd know, wouldn't she? Ex-lover. Name's Talia. Great blow jobs."

Kikyo grinned. "No comment."

"What? Ever get echoes down there or something? You don't smell like you've penetrated a lot."

"Only with dildoes. I like the nipple fucking."

"Pervert." He said before taking a long draw from his bottle.

"Coming from Sessh-stares a lot-omaru." He nearly shot beer from his nose, prompting a laugh from her. He wiped his chin with his arm, fighting not to laugh and shoot more alcohol out of his nose. (And you think it hurts with Coca-Cola? Try Budweiser.) He finally swallowed his beer.

"You are not a nice woman. I like it. Any chance you're bisexual? We could have a threesome." Sesshomaru asked with an evil glint in his eye.

"No, I'm not. My sister is, but not me."

"I thought you said she was your girlfriend."

"Actually both. Only counts as incest in one of use gets pregnant, and that clearly ain't gonna happen."

"How do you know?"

Kikyo paused. "I had to have my ovaries removed. I had a disease that could've killed me. It came about when I went through puberty. When I was fourteen, I had to have them removed. Well, it was my parents' decision. But I wanted to live too. That's partly the reason I'm lesbian. I can't get pregnant, so what's the use?"

"But now you want babies." Sesshomaru said.

"No I don't! How would you know anyway?" she snarled, then emptied her beer.

"You reek of sorrow and regret. It started when you told me you had your eggs removed. Your eyes had a far-off gaze, and tears had only barely started to form. You humans think I don't know your kind. I can read you like a book."

Kikyo bit her lip and turned away, her eyes welling up. A few minutes later, Sesshomaru walked up beside her and offered her a bottle of Hose Quervo. She took the bottle and took a heavy swig.

"I'll drive you home. Where do you live."

"2401 Penitent avenue." She said, handing over the keys. He accepted them, and sat down in the small Honda. He took a moment to reposition the seat, then started the car.

**Kikyo remained mostly** silent along the way. When he pulled up at the fairly large house, Kikyo got out and began for the door. Sesshomaru parked in the entrance to the driveway and turned the engine off, took out the keys, and jogged up behind Kikyo, popping her keys back into her hand.

Kikyo pocketed them and knocked on the door. An almost mirror image of Kikyo, except in different clothes, and wearing lip-stick, opened the door, and stood aside for Kikyo and Sesshomaru.

"This is my sister, Kagome." Kikyo said, indicating Kagome. They looked similar, but Kikyo had fuller breasts. And Kagome was the only one to wear make-up. "Kagome, this is-"

"Lord Sesshomaru. I know." Kagome said with a smile.

"Well, I'll be leaving. Have a lovely night." He opened the door and left the house. Kikyo kissed Kagome on her full, luscious lips and pressed her against the door, reaching under her skirt to pull down her black lacy thong. Kagome felt her underwear go and pressed her wet pussy against Kikyo's front, while Kikyo began to work on her own shirt.

Kagome gripped Kikyo's shoulders, and turned her around gently, then lowered her hands to her waist and removed Kikyo's shirt, then slid off Kikyo's tanktop, revealing her nude bosom to the world. Kagome put one finger practically in Kikyo's mouth, and she licked the tip of the finger, then Kagome used the finger to circle both of Kikyo's nipples, then gave both a flick, prompting a gasp from her.

Kagome grinned and reached down, unsnapped Kikyo's jeans, then helped her shimmy them off one inch at a time, leaving Kikyo standing in a black lacy thong exactly like Kagome's on the floor. Kagome grabbed the side straps of the undergarment and slipped them until low on Kikyo's hips, then let them hang.

Now almost naked, Kikyo turned back to her sister, and reached for her shirt, pulling it until it was above her head, but still on her arms. Kikyo wrapped her arms around her sister's abdomen and licked Kagome's left nipple, then the right, taking her slow time driving Kagome insane.

Kikyo let go with one arm, reaching between her sister's legs and inserted her index finger into Kagome's already slick vagina. Kikyo found Kagome's clitoris and teased it like it was a nipple. Kagome shuddered at the feeling of Kikyo's mouth on her nipples, and her finger inside of Kagome's cunt.

Kikyo withdrew the finger and let go with her other arm, sliding her hand along Kagome's ass cheeks, lower back, then gripped her hand. Kagome and Kikyo gave identical grins and hurried to the bedroom.

Kagome stopped her before they jumped in and turned to her, a big smile on her face. "Kikyo, you lay down, I got you a present. You won't like it at first, but trust me, you'll love it after we're done." She turned Kikyo back to the bed and spanked her rear playfully. Kikyo grinned and removed her panties, throwing the lacy material onto the doorknob.

She lay herself down on the bed in a very sexy pose she'd seen in 'Titanic'. Placing herself perpendicular to the bed beneath her, she turned her head into the mattress slightly, and placed her limbs in the correct position.

A few minutes later, Kagome came back wearing a strap-on.

"Oh no." Kikyo said, angry her sister and lover had gotten her something that penetrated her.

"Kikyo, trust me, you'll love it. Come on, lay down on your back."

Kikyo sighed. "Alright, but you're wearing the hand cuffs this month if you do." She did as she was told.

She finally climaxed, and screamed with pleasure as her body was wracked by spasms. Kagome withdrew the toy and smiled. Worked pretty well, apparently. Maybe Sesshomaru would get his chance to bed Kikyo after all.

Kagome climbed off the bed and covered Kikyo in the covers.

"Kagome, where are you going?" she accused.

"I'm going to go get a fuck from Sesshomaru. If you don't want him, I'll take him for when we don't make love. Besides, you know how good that felt, right?"

Kikyo frowned, but nodded.

"Sleep well, sis. Welcome to the weekend."

"Nice to be here," Kikyo said as she snuggled deeper into the covers. Kagome removed the strap-on and hung it on the chair in the corner. She quietly closed the door, and turned to the silver-haired figure in the living room, his clothes already gone.

"Nice job. I think you're a better sibling than you think." Sesshomaru muttered.

Kagome gave a soft laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm not the best. I'm taking the sneaky tactic to getting my sister a boyfriend. But if you break her heart, I'll break your balls."

"No need." Said Sesshomaru as he laid her down on the floor. He grabbed a pillow from the couch and propped it under Kagome's head, then lowered his head to her breasts. Kagome sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

12

**Chapter 3:**

**Kikyo awoke feeling** very odd in their bed, alone. Kagome hadn't returned, when she usually did, and it made Kikyo feel nervous. In their youngest years, Kikyo and Kagome had slept together, then they'd began kissing, then when puberty hit, sex.

Kikyo was the older, and Kagome the younger. Kikyo's loss of all chances of having kids down the drain, she decided to stick with women. Kagome however, hadn't lost her eggs, so she could still be a mother. And she kept on trying.

Kikyo wished to god her mother was still alive. She sighed and rolled out of bed, not bothering with a robe, and opened the door.

"Nice look." Sesshomaru said. Kikyo looked up and dived for cover. He looked behind the couch enough to see her face, and held up a plate topped off with bacon and eggs.

"Breakfast?"

Kikyo stared at 'him.' "Clothes first. Then breakfast."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and went off in search of his pants. He heard his cell ringing and followed it to his jeans. He reached in the pocket and pulled out his phone, and answered the call.

'Hey, fluffy.' Came Koga's voice from the other end of the line.

"Oh, god." Sesshomaru groaned. The speed demon playboy was back in action.

'What's that mean? InuYasha and me were just coming in to say hi! Oh, and can we spend the week over at your place, both of us are damn broke from having to get new human identities.'

"Why do you bother? Demons aren't a big secret, you know."

'Helps if every woman in the world isn't trying to get in your pants.'

Sesshomaru grinned, yep; Koga had him there.

"Feel free. Tell InuYasha I'm gonna kick his ass before he leaves."

'The hell you will!' came Inuyasha's voice from the background. Sesshomaru grinned once more and hung up.

"Who was that?" Kikyo asked.

"Relatives and friends. My half-brother. No, you're not meeting them. Koga would hump anything with two legs and the proper sexual organs."

"I'd kill him if he tried."

"You couldn't." Kagome and Sesshomaru chorused.

Then they glared at each other, prompting a laugh from Kikyo. They glared at her.

"Sorry, you look like a couple of morons."

"Look who's standing around in the nude."

Kikyo looked down at herself.

"Fuck!"

"I'd be happy to." Sesshomaru spat.

Kikyo covered herself. "Down dumb dog!"

"You'll pay for that." Sesshomaru growled.

**Two hours later**, Sesshomaru left, leaving the sisters alone again. Kikyo turned to Kagome, who wasn't wearing much.

"Wanna go again?"

"Yeah, I'm in the mood for kinky sex." (Oh. My. God.)

"You're wearing the handcuffs."

"Ooh, bitchy." Kagome said, stripping off the T-shirt and granny-panties. Kikyo laughed and started for her tank top, then removed her jeans. (Yep, straight back to the sex scenes. I'm a kinky, kinky boy. Who knows a _lot_.)

Kikyo bent down and took Kagome's nipple in her mouth, running her tongue over the sensitive button that had already began to swell into a berry. Cupping the other breast, she squeezed gently. When Kagome didn't moan, she squeezed harder. Ah, that made Kagome moan.

"Come on, go to bed, little girl." Kikyo said, as she stood straight again. Kagome grinned maliciously and quickly walked to their bedroom. Kikyo spanked her as she left. Kikyo went into the nearest closet and opened one of the cardboard boxes. The doorbell rang.

Kikyo groaned and went and opened the door. It was an UPS guy.

"Hey! I'm a nudist, and we're having a big party. Bisexual. Feel free to come over." She signed the offered clipboard (or what ever.) and took the package. She shook it, and was rewarded by the click of a DVD rattling around. Probably another sex movie for Kagome. She put it on the table and went for the closet again.

Going back to the box, she extracted four pairs of hand cuffs, her horsewhip, (ouch,) a guardo belt, and fishnet pantyhose. She put on the guardo (did I spell that right?) belt and the pantyhose, then grabbed a vibrator and entered the room.

Kagome saw the assortment of stuff and got a mild look of terror on her eyes. Kikyo had a real naughty plan in store for Kagome.

"On you hands and knees, Kagome."

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Kagome said as she did as she was told. Kikyo handcuffed her ankles and wrists to the corner posts.

Kikyo started for Kagome's cunt when the doorbell rang again.

"Go away!" She called, annoyed.

(Meanwhile)

Sesshomaru's eyebrows shot up at the call, and then he crossed his arms and leaned against the door.

"This could take while."

"What're they doing?" Koga asked.

"Probably having sex."

"They're girls, right?"

"Yeah."

Koga and InuYasha looked at the sky. "I'm in heaven." They chorused.

"You're married." Sesshomaru spat at Koga.

"Who cares?!"

(Back to the perverted females.)

Kikyo lowered her head to lick Kagome's sweet opening, spreading it open with her fingers. She quickly found the other woman's clitoris and began to barely touch it, making slight teases. Then she pressed her tongue against it. Kagome drew a sharp intake of breath and failed to suppress a shudder.

Taking the vibrator, Kikyo inserted it into Kagome and turned the sex toy on. Kagome began to pant as her clit was assailed. Kikyo took the horsewhip and smacked her over the ass.

Kagome gave a little shriek. Kikyo smacked her again with the whip.

"Ow! You know, you can be a slut!" Kikyo smacked her again. With her other hand, she reached under Kagome and cupped one breast, teasing the nipple then pinching it gently. Kagome moaned again, louder.

Dropping the whip, Kikyo turned off the vibrator, removed it, and put it in herself, turned it back on, then lowered her breast to Kagome's cunt, then pressed it into the slick opening as far as it could go.

She withdrew as fast as she had gone in, and began to stroke the sensitive flesh with her swollen nipple.

"Ah! Kikyo! I'm coming!" Kagome screamed as she came, releasing a thick juice that covered Kikyo's breast. Kikyo reached between her legs and turned her sex toy off and cupped her breast with both hands, raised it up to her pink tongue.

"Your turn, sis." Kagome said, and Kikyo eagerly unlocked the cuffs and snapped them on her own wrists and ankles. Kagome stood up to her knees and Kikyo laid down on her back. Kagome locked her to the corner posts, then left the room.

"**Come on in**, guys, I need a little help. Single men only, though, I don't want any trouble." Kagome said, and Sesshomaru and InuYasha walked in. Koga sat down on the stems and started to fume at Kagome.

**An hour later**, (I was getting sick of that scene!) they went down to the bar (/ restaurant) Kikyo had recommended to Sesshomaru for lunch…kinda, and sat down at one of the tables in the back.

"You Sesshomaru's brother, huh?" Kikyo asked.

"Half, my mother was human." InuYasha said, mildly annoyed.

"Sorry. I'm kind of naturally curious about guys."

"An obvious sign that you're lesbian." InuYasha shot back, traces of a smile on his lips.

"Shut up! I was having sex with my sister when I was fourteen!"

"Me and Sesshomaru were having sex before you were born, slut." Sesshomaru looked up from Koga's camera phone. Kikyo's eyes widened.

"Oh, god, not like that! Not like that!" InuYasha cried, waving off his earlier comment. Kikyo laughed out loud, and Kagome joined in after Kikyo told her what had happened, (she'd been powdering her cheeks,) and InuYasha couldn't stop himself.

"Its nothing to be ashamed of. Bisexuality is different for demons than it is for humans. Hell, me and Koga have made out once or twice." Sesshomaru said when the laughing died down. Everyone but Koga and Sesshomaru got a look of terror on their eyes.

They got identical smiles on their faces and pointed at the horror stricken others.

"Gotcha."

InuYasha breathed a sigh of relief, then spotted a jukebox. He got up.

"What cha feeling, Sesshomaru?"

"Something involving Hose Quervo." InuYasha took off for the jukebox. Few seconds later, 'Hose Quervo, you are friend of mine,' began to play. Sesshomaru shrugged and took a sip of his margarita.

At the bar, all the drunks began to cheer, raising drinks in toast.

"That is the second time that's happened to me." InuYasha muttered, prompting a laugh from Kikyo. (She's just a laugh kind of girl. I kind of like em, they're cute.)

**They split up** between the two cars. Kikyo went with Sesshomaru in his silver Lamborghini Countach, which was a two seater, and Kagome, InuYasha, and Koga took the red SUV. Kikyo couldn't help but stare at Sesshomaru. He moved with grace that Kikyo could never achieve, yet he was masculine beyond belief. His eyes were kind of transparent, but they held intelligence. And his features hid everything he felt. Damn near perfect, except for a scar on his chin that Kikyo only barely noticed.

Kikyo could feel her lust rising. And Sesshomaru could smell it. He focused on his driving and tried to ignore the fact that his own lust was rising, and did it show.

"Sesshomaru." Kikyo said the word, once, and he was ready to bed her. His mind was flooded by thoughts of biting her neck, ever so delicately, but leaving the mark that would make her his. He could practically feel her round breasts in his hands.

His ears rang with her imaginary moans.

"You know a spot?" He asked, his voice husky.

"Your house. Please." He nodded and opened his window, and waved the others off. He took a right. They kept on going.

He was fighting to concentrate on getting them to his house. In his mind, he could feel the sensations of his shaft inside her slick, warm hilt. Could feel her body heat meeting his, creating a new heat that burned Sesshomaru with its intensity, or would, if he wasn't covered in sweat.

They finally arrived, and Sesshomaru took out the keys, and got out, paused only to close the door, and met her by the door to his house.

He could feel his power boiling under the surface, but found he couldn't manage the concentration to put it inside of him deeper. His eyes must've been red, because he could feel the animal side of himself roaring. His claws were unsheathed completely, they'd gone to their full inch of steel-hard strength.

He fought to dominate his own body, and managed to retract his claws. He snuggled up close to her, so close he could feel her heart beat against his chest. She looked up into his eyes and kissed him.

He cupped her breasts through the fabric of her shirt. She moaned against his lips. He moved in tongue inside of her mouth. God, the taste of her! She tasted of beer, thick steak and tangy taste of oranges. Ah, the oranges. That was her scent. Sesshomaru could smell his own scent. Pure snow, and the gamely scent of buffalo meat.

He opened the door and picked her up, and carried her in, kicking the door closed. He buried his face in her neck, licking across her jugular vein, teasing it.

With that, The beast roared, baring insubstantial fangs and burying them in the human Sesshomaru. He fought it, the struggle making a wave of pain going through him as he fought it back. No, he couldn't mark her now! She wasn't in enough pleasure yet! If…it was too late. He buried his fangs in her neck, and she screamed. The scream made the beast retreat. Sesshomaru had control again. He removed his fangs and dropped her onto the nearby couch, then fell over, trying not to transform. For a minute, the hair on his body began to grow at a rapid pace, and turn opaque white, but then went back as he pushed the transformation away.

He propped himself up on his arms and looked over his shoulder at Kikyo. She was holding her bleeding neck, and a small line of crimson had escaped her fingers.

He picked himself up and went over to her, and removed her hand. It didn't jet, so she'd be okay. He lowered his head to lick, making a show of it to ease Kikyo's fears, and gave it licks repeatedly until the bleeding stopped.

He stood straight again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my other side control me so easily." He turned to leave.

"Is it always like this? Are you always holding it back?"

"It's worse. Because I know I shouldn't let it out. But I do, unconsciously." He paused. "I'm a _demon_, Kikyo. I'm both far better and far worse than human."

"Did I do this to you? When I was encouraging you?"

"Partly. But it mostly happened because you were already imprinted on me. I needed you for a mate, and no other. I've never met another female of my kind, aside from my mother. Kagura's true form was a fan. She was a wind demon, I'm a Higher dog demon. It's all complicated."

"You…were, I was imprinted on you?"

"When we made love earlier. The foursome. Anyway, I can't make love to you. If I do, I'm mated to you. I'll be able to feel your every movement. Every sensation. Every thought. Not a minute of freedom."

Kikyo opened her mouth to speak, but shut it when nothing came out. He began to walk away.

"Sesshomaru!?"

He stopped and turned.

"If we bond, will I be a demon, too?"

"No. Bonds don't work that way."

"Will I be immortal?"

"Only if I'm imprinted on you and we mate."

"Then let's try it." Sesshomaru's eyebrow quirked.

Suddenly, he was there, kissing her. His arms were wrapped around her. She returned the embrace, stroking the flesh on his shoulders. The touch drove him wild. Dammit, he didn't want to wait. He slid his hands around her waist to the button of her jeans. They came open with a snap, and then he undid the zipper, and finally began to lower the waistband of her jeans, and caught a hint of a black thong.

The hint of it enticed him. He pushed down her jeans even farther, revealing the lacy undergarment. He nipped at the edges of it, and caught it in his teeth, and began to lower it down her legs.

She watched him with a slight grin on her face at the somewhat kinky act of removing her underwear with his mouth. He let go of it and stood straight, and leaned against her. She kissed him this time, and he cupped her breasts through her shirt.

'Hmmm, time for that to go, too,' He moved his hands to the hem of her white shirt and paused. She took the warning and raised her arms, just as Sesshomaru ripped it up and off of her. Under the shirt was a black tank top that Kikyo used as a bra.

Sesshomaru growled, irritated, and extended his claws, and cut it apart. Sliding the remnants off her shoulders, he happily took her breast in his palm and wrapped his other arm around her back, pressing her into his hand.

Kikyo placed her hands on his muscled chest, and thumbed his nipples, which also became erect, just not as much nor as firm as her aroused nipples. Sesshomaru fought from giggling, it tickled. His struggle showed on his face and Kikyo grinned and let off a giggle.

"Laugh now, you'll beg later." Sesshomaru said.

"I don' beg to no-body." Kikyo said in a hillbilly accent. "Oh, we better undress you too, lover." She said, her voice husky as she said 'lover.' She removed his hands from her and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Then she undid his thick black-leather weave-belt and unsnapped his jeans.

He pushed them down himself, putting his hands over hers. She removed her hands and wrapped them around his neck. He took off his boxers and stepped out of them, rubbing his erect member against her belly.

"You know," she said, "I've always wanted to do something, but Kagome could never really help me with it."

"Uh huh?" he asked.

"I always wanted to ride somebody piggy-back." Kikyo said. Sesshomaru's jaw dropped. "Come on." He turned around. She leapt onto his back and wrapped her hands around his neck, and wrapped her legs about his waist.

She let go with one hand and circled it above her head like a cowgirl. "_Heigh-ho silver, away_!" She cried. He started for the bedroom, little did she know.

When they arrived, he grabbed the arm around his neck and threw her over his shoulder onto his bed.

"Silver! You bucked me off!" she said, propping herself up and turning to look at him over her shoulder.

"You have no idea." Sesshomaru said, smiling wickedly and shaking his head slowly. He stalked towards her and jumped on the bed, landing parallel to her. Kikyo rolled over so she had him pinned. She grinned.

Sesshomaru scowled and rolled both of them over then entered Kikyo without warning. She gasped and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru's back and dragging him down. He placed his hands on her breasts, teasing and stroking, and lowered his mouth to her neck. He prepared to bite down and mark her as soon as he heard her screaming.

Kikyo was writhing. God, the feeling of his cock in her tight, wet, and warm grip. She could barely feel her extremities from the pleasure she was feeling from him. Her legs unconsciously wrapped around his waist, her ankles riding his ass.

She began to meet his thrusts with a roll of her hips, causing her breasts to be swept along by the rhythm of their movements.

As she felt the pleasure, she became aware of him. She could feel his pleasure, and his passion. She couldn't feel any thoughts, but she could definitely feel him. Sesshomaru.

She lost all thoughts of Sesshomaru as climax hit her hard; boosted by the pleasure she could feel from Sesshomaru. She cried, pressing him in tighter, drawing him into her deepest caverns of her cunt.

Sesshomaru bit down, and released all of his available power. The blue lightning that only he could see lunged at her body and her mind, and her soul, all of which had become visible to Sesshomaru. An insubstantial crescent appeared on her fore head. Then he felt her own human aura shoot into him, and as he felt his own mating bond snap closed, he felt hers begin to take hold.

Then he removed his fangs from her and roared as he spilled his seed. His muscles became taut, veins emerged from the sides of his neck, and his eyes blazed red, then his body loosened as the aftershocks passed. He collapsed beside Kikyo, panting.

"Whoa." Kikyo muttered.

"Yeah." Sesshomaru replied. It seemed like an eternity, they laid there, waiting. Finally, Kikyo gazed over at Sesshomaru, then back to the ceiling, and rolled on her side, snuggling up close to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So when does that mating bond begin?"

_Right now_, came Sesshomaru's voice, but he hadn't said anything. His mouth hadn't even moved. His voice had a reverberating quality, as if through water, or a cave.

_Holy shit_, Kikyo thought. Sesshomaru winced at the word holy.

"You have trouble with the word holy?"

"Nope, I was playing with you."

"You just did just play with me. And my breasts, and my cunt, and my virginity."

"What virginity are we talking about?" Sesshomaru asked, amused.

"Ha. Shut up."

(Meanwhile.)

**InuYasha groaned as** Kagome collapsed beside him.

"You killed me. I'm an old man, and you killed me."

"You've been well preserved." Kagome said. InuYasha turned his head, a bored expression on her face. Kagome laughed and cupped her breasts.

Koga sat in the living room, listening to the romp, (demons can hear everything! He couldn't help it!) grumbling as he was forced to watch TV. But, what the hell, he liked _Starz_. Besides, it was _Blade_. Who didn't like that movie?

**Sesshomaru flipped channels** on the TV, finally settling on Spike TV. He didn't like _Blade_. (No comment.) He didn't really watch what was on; he was listening in on Kikyo's dreams.

(Dream.)

Kikyo was sitting in a kitchen, and a messy one at that, breastfeeding a baby. She was a little disoriented, and she looked down at the baby. Outside, Sesshomaru let out a breath, stunned. The little baby boy had straight silver hair, big golden opals, darker than Sesshomaru's but brighter than Kikyo's, and a crescent on his brow.

On each cheek was a dark red mark, birthmarks. But the rest of his face was so reminiscent of Kikyo. He was drawing milk from Kikyo's bare breast.

'_Has this happened? Sesshomaru? _Will_ this happen?'_ Kikyo asked Sesshomaru, through their bond.

Sesshomaru had to be truthful with her. _'I don't know Kikyo. I can't see how. It can be the future, but it's doubtful. You're probably just dreaming.'_

Kikyo became depressed.

(Exit dream.)

Sesshomaru heard small, whimpering sobs come from his bedroom. She was still asleep, but she cried. He sulked down, feeling somber.

He jumped headfirst into her dream.

(Dream. Again.)

Sesshomaru was standing right beside Kikyo now, and he placed an insubstantial hand on her shoulder. She sniffled and glanced at the hand, then back at the baby, then put her hand over his, squeezing it.

(Exit dream. Again.)

Sesshomaru turned the TV off and got up, and plopped down on the couch. He was about to go to sleep when he heard Kikyo.

'_Sesshomaru, please sleep beside me. I need this.'_ She said, a small quaver in her voice. He stood once again, and strolled into the bedroom and shut the door, then laid beside Kikyo, who was now awake. She pressed herself against him, hugging him tight. He returned the embrace, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

A few minutes later, they both drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

11

Chapter 4

**Sesshomaru and Kikyo** awoke at the same time. Sesshomaru's arm was so numb it was burning. Well, the part of the arm that was actually his, the rest was a demon's arm he'd gotten after Onigumo had been defeated.

In their dreams, Sesshomaru had shown Kikyo most of his life. His father, Kagura, InuYasha, their battles. Rin and Jaken. Despite himself, he missed Rin dearly. She'd been so young and sweet. He'd recalled one time after Onigumo's defeat where Rin and he had snuggled up under a tree during a rainstorm. She slept on his lap, her head pillowed by his legs. He'd just sat there admiring her young, youthful beauty, stroking her cheek and brushing her hair with his fingers.

He gave a half-smile at the memory.

Kikyo swung her legs off the bed and stood up, gazing out into his back yard. For some strange reason, he had a trampoline _and_ a swimming pool.

'_Sesshomaru? Why do you own a trampoline if you can fly?'_ Kikyo asked.

"Hey, those things are fun."

"You think everything's fun. Getting hit by a train is fun to you.'

"Ah, good times. Good times." Sesshomaru said, staring at the sky.

Kikyo turned to him with a look of horror on her face. "Oh my god! I was only joking…" She saw his smile and realized she'd been had. "Dog."

"Awrf." He stood up and left the room. Ten minutes later she caught him going outside and he dived into the pool. Kikyo looked down at her still very nude form, then shrugged and walked outside.

She strolled up next to the pool and watched Sesshomaru swimming underwater. He emerged from the surface and grinned. Kikyo jumped in, yelling, "cannonball!" Sesshomaru slipped under the surface and intercepted her, brushing his hands over her butt. She kicked out with her knee, trying to catch him in the groin, but he dodged her knee and caught it, then used it to flip her over. She swam to the surface.

He cupped her breast then let go as she kicked out again. He emerged few feet away from her.

"Stop that! Pervert."

'_Come make me._' He taunted, and dived under.

'_Oh, it's on.'_ Kikyo snarled, and dived after him. She chased, ignoring the bubbles. But when they were gone, he was no where to be seen.

'_What the hell?'_ she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. _'Ahh!'_ she cried, startled.

'_What have we learned?'_ Sesshomaru thought.

'_Water makes you perverted, and you're a fast swimmer.'_ Kikyo snarled at him. He cupped her breast and flicked a finger on one nipple. _'Okay! I give up!'_

'_Nope. You're not getting off that easy.'_ He pinched her nipple.

'_Gah! What do you want?'_ she cried.

'_Come on, fight me here. If you can't fight me, you certainly won't be able to handle social life anymore.'_

'_Screw that!'_ she turned in his arms and clutched his balls.

'_Oh, shit, no, don't do that to me.'_ She squeezed. Hard. Sesshomaru cried out and removed her hand from his genitals, then bent into the fetal position, gently cupping his balls.

'_You hurt lefty and righty.'_ Sesshomaru spat.

'_Oh,'_ she said, mock sympathetic. _'Want me to kiss them and make them better?'_

'_Dear, that is the best offer I've gotten out of a mate.'_ Sesshomaru informed.

'_Well, I ain't gonna!'_

'_I'm hurt.'_ Sesshomaru spat.

'_Cry me a river.'_

He growled over the mating bond.

'_Oh, poor baby._' He lunged out, grabbed her, and pulled her tight against him, his member entering her pussy. _'Ah! Hey, no fair!'_

'_Oh, poor baby.'_ He echoed. He thrust up into her.

'_Hey, at least do it on dry land. Jeez, the trampoline would be better than this!'_

'Hey…' 

'_Oh, god.'_

Sesshomaru laughed as he threw her onto the side of the pool, which had linoleum tiles, then pushed himself out as well. Kikyo was running for the trampoline. He gave off a burst of speed and caught her.

"Hmm, this is gonna be fun." He said, sweeping her up bridal style. He jumped onto the trampoline and set her down, then followed her. Kikyo wrapped her arms and legs around him, and gasped as he entered her again.

He paused, allowing her to stretch to accommodate him. She bit her lower lip as her inner muscles lengthened. She looked so damn beautiful in the morning light.

"You are so beautiful."

She opened her eyes, and they showed something he didn't like. Vulnerability and discomfort. She stared up at him, some minute form of dislike on her face. He growled and rolled off of her. He rolled again, swinging his legs over the edge of the trampoline and stalked into the house. He didn't intend to go back out.

'_Sesshomaru, its Kagome. I can't leave her to loneliness. Can I?' _Kikyo said.

Sesshomaru sighed. _'No, you can't. Just know this. I've been a lot lonelier than anyone can imagine since my wife died. Ten whole years, nothing to keep my company except stone and wood.'_ He slammed down his mental shields. If she gave a reply, he didn't hear it.

Now in his bedroom, he reached into a drawer and pulled out a pair of boxer briefs and baggy, faded jeans. He slipped them on, and started for a button up–T-shirt.

Kikyo walked into the room. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. I'm not used to this, and how do I know it's not just hormones. That would be awful, if all you were interested in was my body."

He wasn't. He had bonded with her soul, and body. It wasn't just her body, it was her soul, and him. He just wished he could make her see it.

"It isn't. I know my own body. All the urges you think would be hormones are inside my soul, and it only works with certain other souls. It was you, Kikyo. All you."

She didn't answer, instead he heard the front door slam and the engine of his Lamborghini. She hadn't heard a word he'd said. _'Dammit, Kikyo, it's considered manners to listen to someone when they talk to you! And are you naked on those leather seats?'_

'_Sorry, Sesshomaru. Yep.'_

'_Oh, for crying out loud. Thanks for taking my only car.'_

'_What? Big demon lord like you?'_

The phone beside his bed rang. He picked it up, Kikyo momentarily forgotten.

'Hello, Sesshomaru. I'm surprised at you, mating with a mortal, overconfident demon lord like you. When I knew you, you thought mortals were nothing but swine, except perhaps your charge, Rin.' Said an unfortunately familiar voice.

'It's none of your business, Onigumo.' He nearly hissed the word.

'No? She smells good, I suppose I'll just absorb her latent powers. Oh, didn't you know, Sesshomaru? She has the most powerful purification abilities in the world. She could make a barrier not even I could crack. And I'd have thought you remembered her name. Kikyo…is the name of the miko who helped InuYasha defeat me, along with his human friends and the fox demon.' Onigumo said, his voice mock pleasant.

"Don't you dare touch her." Sesshomaru growled.

'Stop me.' The line went dead.

**A human sized** object suddenly hit the roadway in front of Kikyo, who stopped the car. She took the time to cover herself a little better, wrapping herself in the kimono she'd taken from Sesshomaru's bedroom, and was taken aback at how comfy the red fabric was.

The human jumped over the first five cars ahead of Kikyo to land on and flatten the sixth, which was just in front of Kikyo. He was dressed in a long leather duster, black goth jeans, and a black shirt, which hid a body that must've been as attractive as Sesshomaru's, in fact, he was exactly Sesshomaru's size. He had long brown hair, and red and purple eyes. What the…? He stepped off the car and towards Kikyo, the Sesshomaru's Lamborghini. Just then a strange, long, pincer-tipped arm emerged from his back, diamond spikes jutting from the top of the armored pincer. He raised it and broke through the windshield. Kikyo's heart was thundering. What was this Guy?

A white and dark gray object suddenly appeared before the demon and a blue flash obscured Kikyo's vision. When it returned, Sesshomaru had stood up straight and was holding a broadsword in his right hand. He was wearing what looked like medieval Chinese armor over a white and red kimono, and a white fluffy boa covered his right shoulder. Kikyo couldn't stop a giggle. He looked like an idiot!

"So…Lord Sesshomaru is more human than he cares to admit. Perhaps your bastard brother is rubbing off on you."

"Silence, insolent half-demon. If you refuse to stay dead, I shall persuade you!" Sesshomaru said. Apparently, his armor was putting him back into feudal mode. He hadn't talked like that in millennia.

Onigumo began to go into full combat mode, another three demon limbs emerging to join the first, his arms turning into huge scythe-clawed limbs, his legs thickening and jutting spikes, and his clothes absorbed into Onigumo to reveal carapace armor plating. A large red eye opened in the middle of Onigumo's chest.

"Your move, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru crouched slightly and raised Tokijin to eye level. Both the blade and his eyes burst into bright blue fire, and when he leapt upwards, his aura, normally invisible, burst into ethereal blue-white flames, darker blue arcs of deadly lightening surrounded his aura.

"_Dragonic Crescent Strike_!" Sesshomaru cried, swinging Tokijin, and a gigantic winged dragon with a crescent shaped boomerang in its mouth appeared, blue lines shooting from its body in certain places like ropes to hold it back emerged from the glowing demonic sword. The Dragon lanced out at Onigumo and pushed him into the air, then fired its boomerang, which moved in a blur, slicing Onigumo apart bit by bit, then it and the dragon both phased into Onigumo's chest, who became a blue sun of white-blue fire and lightening, which eventually faded.

"_Miasma Adamant Barrage_!" Onigumo cried, and thousands of diamond shards launched from the reforming Onigumo, trailing deadly miasma behind them to make the shower of miasma-coated diamonds to look like an acid rain. Sesshomaru, his aura and sword still glowing, swung Tokijin in a circle around him, leaving a gash in the highway, and a blue shield appeared before Kikyo and Sesshomaru, which stopped the shower of diamond and concentrated poison cold, and detonated it harmlessly.

"Well, well, well…it seems both of us have learned new tricks. _Eye of Hatred_!" he spread his limbs out, all eight of them, and the red in his chest glowed, and fired off thousands of glowing crimson missiles that begun to streak towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru (still glowing) raised Tokijin (still glowing) and gashed the ground again, erecting another barrier shield. The missiles struck it, and Sesshomaru began to wince as every missile struck his shield. And Onigumo was still making more. He had to end this; he could feel his aura draining. He was losing power, losing even more power…

"_Adamant Retribution Barrage_!" Sesshomaru cried, and pointed Tokijin at Onigumo, and millions of shards fired trailing deadly blue-white laser-like beams of energy. The mass of diamond and demon energy struck Onigumo, and the missiles ceased. Sesshomaru kept firing, he could still feel Onigumo's aura. He just had to keep it going long enough. Just keep it going…. Finally, he was out, and lowered Tokijin. He was still glowing brilliant blue, but it had begun to fade, Sesshomaru was running out.

He threw his conciseness into hell's aura and began to recharge himself. Power rushed through his body anew, and soon he was brimming with power once again.

Sesshomaru was superior in terms of actual power, since Onigumo had to absorb demons to regain his aura, but Sesshomaru was a natural-born full demon, compared to Onigumo's magically-made half-demon, so Sesshomaru could recharge by drawing energy from the limitless supply in the dimension where demons came from, which humans called hell, which wasn't actually a form of afterlife. Hell in the afterlife was a mortal term, not a demon term.

The problem was, Onigumo had an unlimited supply of hatred energy, as Sesshomaru did, but Onigumo could release a lot more than Sesshomaru.

"No more games." Onigumo said. "_Demon Spider Hatred Strike_!" The Eye in Onigumo's chest glowed crimson again, then unleashed an impossibly wide beam of dark crimson. Sesshomaru didn't have time to get a shield up. The blast hit him head on and flung him into his own car, which was shot backwards. Sesshomaru sent a laser-thin blast of blue-white energy rivaling Onigumo's attack. The thin beam went right through Onigumo's attack and hit him dead center of the red eye.

Onigumo's eyes suddenly widened in shock and agony, and he ceased his attack immediately. A hole had appeared in the center of his third eye, and red energy was whisping from it like blood that gently snaked away.

"You…**BASTARD! I SHALL DESTROY YOU, SESSHOMARU!**" Onigumo cried out, his voice louder than thunder. Twenty whole cars raised from the highway as if on their own, thankfully, Sesshomaru noted that they were empty, and shot towards Sesshomaru like bullets. Sesshomaru raised another shield and reinforced it with yet another shield. The cars bounced off like tennis balls.

"I will destroy you for this Sesshomaru, but first, I need to heal and replenish my body. Enjoy your last days with the living, Foolish Dog Demon!" Onigumo cried, before he vanished in a burst of miasma. Sesshomaru stood straight and regal, and slid Tokijin into his belt, then dropped to his knees just as his aura went invisible again.

He stood up again and turned to his car. Dammit, he'd need one hell of a body shop to get it looking cool again. But right now he was more worried about his new mate. He rushed to the driver side door and pulled it open.

Kikyo's eyes were full of tears, and horror gripped her face. She looked to Sesshomaru just as the tears began to fall.

"Sesshomaru I…" She fell into his arms and wrapped hers around him. "I felt his evil…When you saved me, I suddenly felt all the darkness inside of him…and I was scared to death when he fired that huge blast. Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking of you…and I-" she sobbed into his neck.

"Shh." Sesshomaru interrupted, rocking her back and forth to soothe her. He stroked her hair a few times and cupping the back of her head. "Kikyo, what you said before you left, It wasn't just your face or your body, it was your soul and my soul, and nothing more. I love you."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," she said, her voice still weak from crying. He heard sirens and teleport himself, Kikyo, and the car back to his house. He picked Kikyo up like a parent picking up a toddler and carried her into the house. Setting her down, He removed his armor, boa, and shirt, and placed Tokijin on the bedside table, (and reminded himself to get a sheath for the damn thing,) then lay down beside Kikyo, and pulled her on top of him. Rubbing soothing circles into her back, Sesshomaru calmed Kikyo's frayed nerves. He began to play with her hair, not on purpose, his pinned arm just got the idea in its head and began to run lean fingers through her luxurious black hair.

"Sesshomaru, what about Kagome and InuYasha?"

"I'll call him once you're asleep."

**The word sleep** only reminded Kikyo of the dream she'd had last night, about a baby. _Her_ baby. God, Sesshomaru had been right, she desperately wanted a baby boy to love and cherish, and someday watch as he became as great a demon as Sesshomaru, and maybe even stronger.

"Sesshomaru, you were right about me. I…I do want babies. With you." She said, fresh tears starting to flow. Sesshomaru stared at her, although she didn't meet his gaze, then rolled hem so he was atop her, and kissed her passionately, cradling her face with his hands. She returned the kiss with even more passion than he gave her. She wrapped her lean limbs around his muscular back, pressing her fingers into his spine.

He lowered his hands to her waist and opened the red kimono to reveal those breasts he loved. Well, they were second on the list. He pressed himself down onto her. She took him, wrapping her now completely free legs around his waist, and met his mouth with her own for the second time.

"Sesshomaru, now, take me now." Kikyo said against his mouth. "No foreplay, I just want you inside." Like he was already inside her heart, and her soul, and her dreams. She'd give up her soul for him; she'd give all but her life for him. She loved _him_. Sesshomaru leveled off her just enough to remove his pants and boxers, setting his steel-hard shaft. She always felt as if he was almost too big for her. She loved the feeling.

He braced himself on his arms, and slipped his cock into her already slick pussy, prompting a gasp from her as he entered her for the first time without foreplay. He felt even bigger, if that was possible. His aura had become almost tangible, sending waves of pleasure through her everywhere it touched her skin, which was pretty much everywhere.

A few strokes and Kikyo was ready to ride the orgasm train, but she knew by now it didn't work that way, and drew him in farther with her legs. Sesshomaru was I near pain at the pain her squeezing was doing to him, then realized he liked it. Her fingers were almost cutting into his back, and he liked all of it.

Pain was a new form of pleasure for him now. His mating to Kikyo had changed him for the better. She was grinding against him, pressing herself against Sesshomaru.

The orgasm caught both of them by surprise, striking like lightening through their combined bodies and leaving delicious aftershocks that wracked their brains and muscles and their souls, intertwined by the mating bond they'd only just formed, not even a day ago. Gods, Sesshomaru could've stayed like that for an eternity, and Kikyo wasn't far from the same thought.

They collapsed and rolled onto Sesshomaru's left, still entwined by limbs. Kikyo was panting, and both were sweating from the delicious effort. They couldn't even speak, so they communicated through the mating bond.

'_I love you, Sesshomaru.'_ Kikyo said over the bond, almost like a whisper.

'_I love you, too, Kikyo. For now and for eternity.'_ Sesshomaru replied in an equally intimate thought-whisper.

'_Oh, god, when Onigumo attacked, I was just so scared.'_

'_It's over, let yourself rest and enjoy the afterglow.'_

'_Going Shakespearean on me?'_

'_Oh, yeah. Shall I compare thee too…uh…damn aftershocks.'_

Kikyo, laughed out loud, and rolled onto the her back, and Sesshomaru followed, lying his head upon her chest, looking up to Kikyo's face with a look that tugged at Kikyo's heart. Who'd have thought a demon lord could be sweet?

"Sesshomaru, you have been really sweet to me in the past few…okay, past fifteen minutes." She said to him, meeting his gaze.

"There she is."

"Who?"

"The woman I mated last night. She's back in action. He raised himself up and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, then her lips. He lingered there for a minute, and then laid back down upon her breast. "Oh, I need to call InuYasha. Uh…okay, that's a problem."

"What now?"

"The phone's on your side of the bed." Kikyo laughed and grabbed the phone, dialed her house, (supposedly her old house,) and held the receiver up to her ear. She gave Sesshomaru another gentle kiss as she waited for Kagome to pick up the phone.

'Hello?' Kagome answered.

"Hey, sis. Having fun with InuYasha?"

'I shall not dignify that with an answer.' Kagome said in a snooty voice.

"Who's the pervert now? Can you put him on?" She handed the phone to Sesshomaru.

'Hey.' InuYasha said over the phone.

"Onigumo's back. Alive. And extremely powerful." Sesshomaru said.

'What? It's impossible!'

"Yeah, well, he didn't blow you half a mile. I'm not exaggerating, he was able to break one of my shields. And you know how powerful my shields are."

'Shit. I'll keep Tetsusaiga on.'

"Excellent idea." He hung up. He tossed the phone into his closet and snuggled up close to Kikyo, closing his eyes.

"Uh…Sesshomaru?"

"Umm?" he said, opening his eyes again.

"Switch places? Unless you're trying to make my shoulder go numb."

"I am."

"Forget that, switch." Sesshomaru laughed and rolled himself onto his own pillow, and Kikyo rolled up next to him, laying herself across him and snuggling close to his chest. Sesshomaru lowered his pinned hand to play with her curtains of silken night, weaving his fingers through the strands of pitch.

**InuYasha told Koga** what Sesshomaru had told him. Kagome was sitting nearby, and heard every damn bit of it. Koga's eyes widened slightly, then narrowed.

"You lying?" He asked suspiciously.

"No, I'm telling you everything I know." InuYasha spat back.

"Well, if Onigumo's back, what do we do now?"

InuYasha picked up the phone and dialed Sesshomaru's number.

'What?'

"Should we drop off the girls to Mom's house?"

'Which one? Mine or yours?'

"They live in the same house, you moron."

'Fine. We'll drop them off, and then, it's hunting season.'

"Onigumo is out there, moron! We can't waste time hunting!"

Sesshomaru didn't answer. Slowly it dawned on InuYasha.

"Oh…Well, I'm a moron."

'No, really?' Sesshomaru hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

8

Chapter 5:

"**Well," Sesshomaru said,** "Looks like we need to get dressed. My mother needs a visit anyway."

Kikyo sat there, staring at him.

"What?"

"What do you expect me to wear."

Sesshomaru looked around, but probably wouldn't be able to find her clothes.

"Okay, put on that robe, I'll take you to a store."

**After the Enterprise** car arrived, and the Lamborghini was towed to a body shop, they drove over to a clothing store that had about everything a girl could want, except maybe a hot boyfriend, which Kikyo already had. They went in together and Kikyo modeled clothing for him before buying about a dozen outfits. Kikyo changed into one outfit that matched Sesshomaru's just barely off-white business suit and long coat. A white semi-formal dress and knee-high boots looked pretty good on Kikyo, all things considered.

"What do you think?" she said, striking a pose of feminine superiority.

"Damn, I think I just came in my pants." He said, mock complaining. Kikyo laughed and approached him with her arms open. He casually came into the embrace, leaning his head onto the top of hers. He could feel the dormant power inside her. He was careful to put u a partial mental shield to protect the secret. Even this close, the power wasn't trying to purify him.

He paid for everything, then they got back in the Car, a black Mazda, and started out for Sesshomaru's mother's house.

"You're mother is still alive?"

"She's immortal, there's no reason for her to be dead. Although believe me, I've tried." Sesshomaru said, his eyes hidden by his dark sunglasses.

"By the way, what's with the broadsword?" Kikyo asked, leaning over to him.

Sesshomaru gave her a glance, then took a deep breath. "It was forged from the fang of a demonic spawn named Goshinki. However, Goshinki was alive as it was forged, and its hatred persisted and seeped into the blade, making a very powerful hate aura around it. I was able to dominate it, and use it. Eventually it broke, I channeled too much power through it. Tensaiga was re-forged to allow its use as a weapon, and I learned how to send an opponent straight to hell with its special attack. Eventually, however, after Onigumo's defeat, I realized the need for Tokijin, as I named it, to be reforged, as it was stronger than Tensaiga could ever be, so I had it reforged with the remains of the original Tokijin and the fang of the demon who killed my father. It took me twelve years to conquer the dragon inside of Tokijin, and I gained more power than I could've imagined, at a cost, all of hatred was sucked into the blade, so it was still surrounded by the aura.

"If a mortal hand even touches it, it posses them." Sesshomaru finished. Kikyo turned back to the front and decided not to talk much anymore.

Onigumo sat in the damp darkness, absorbing the corpses he'd killed in the last few hours to regain strength.

'Ahh, Onigumo. You always were weak. Can't even destroy poor Sesshomaru. You call yourself a dirty fighter. You're a disgrace to my body. In fact, I'm going to take control. Now.'

Onigumo stood on his once again human legs, and looked around.

"Who are you? And how dare you call me by my name?"

'I'm not out there, Onigumo. You're looking in the wrong place. As for my name, it's irrelevant, you'll know it soon enough.' Suddenly, Onigumo wasn't in his body anymore. A huge darkness enveloped him, enshrouding him, eating him alive.

"You're like an abyss of evil! What are you?"

'I'm your ambition, Onigumo. And I decided to become the dominant.'

Suddenly, Onigumo was no longer Onigumo. He was ripped apart, not bodily but in his soul, his very life force being plundered. The darkness began to take control of him.

Then, the darkness spoke.

"At last, after so many millennia in darkness…

"Naraku…has arisen."

"**Sesshomaru, I was** thinking about Onigumo. When he attacked, I felt something inside of me, like, like the feeling you have after a long, hot shower. Like cleanliness."

"It's your power. I wasn't aware of it, but you have a tremendous amount of miko power. Although for some reason, probably our mating, but anyway, I'm not affected by it. It hasn't tried to purify me. I can't really figure out why."

"Purify you? Sesshomaru, you're not unholy or anything. You were pure before I met you. My power won't purify you because you all ready are."

Sesshomaru was doubtful. How could he be pure? He was a mass-murderer. He tried a dozen times to not only kill his brother, but take Tetsusaiga for his own.

"Kikyo, I'm not nearly as pure as you may think. I killed millions in my lifetime. I existed when man was merely a smarter beast. I watched them evolve into hunters, then builders, then warriors, then murderers, and then demons themselves. I was never pure, in any lifetime."

"Oh, I have faith in you. You'll see, trust me, Sesshomaru."

**When Sesshomaru and Kikyo **arrived, InuYasha, Koga, and Kagome were already there. Kikyo quickly leapt out of the car and hugged Kagome tight.

"Koga?!" came a female voice. Koga turned around to see a red-haired demoness with green eyes in a white gown standing on the massive front porch, leaning over the railing. Koga grinned and started jogging up the twenty step-stairway that lead up to the porch. The demoness enveloped Koga when he reached her and he swept her (literally) off her feet, swinging her in a circle.

"Is that Ayame?" InuYasha asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru angled his head from side to side. "After two kids, yeah." Then he smiled and started up the stairs at a slower pace than Koga. A taller woman with long-silken hair in an almost royal set of kimonos greeted Sesshomaru at the top, and greeted her by giving her a light hug and kissing her on the cheek.

Kikyo and Kagome watched this, the former starting to get a little angry. Who was that woman?

"Mother!" InuYasha called, and jumped over the railing of the porch and wrapped his arms around the woman.

"Oh, its just InuYasha's mom." Kikyo muttered to herself. She started up the stairs, followed by Kagome.

"Sakura is in her room with Catherine. I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Izayoi said. "Why are you choosing now to make a visit, Boys?"

"Onigumo is alive."

"Not quite, I'm afraid." Came Onigumo's voice. There he was, in full combat form.

Sesshomaru turned.

"This time, your mine." Sesshomaru said, and lunged, Tokijin and Tensaiga shining. He slashed, once, twice, thrice, Naraku dodging and weaving through the blades. A demon arm suddenly struck Sesshomaru in the ribs, knocking him backward.

InuYasha leapt at him; Tetsusaiga raised above his head. Another demon limb shot out and impaled InuYasha through the chest. Inuyasha's arms suddenly went slack, Tetsusaiga falling to the ground. He looked from the limb going through his chest, to Naraku. A small line of blood began to run from the corner of his mouth. Onigumo suddenly became a mess of goo and demonic limbs, enveloping InuYasha. Then Onigumo reformed into battle-mode, his hair silver and his eyes golden.

"InuYasha!" Izayoi cried.

Koga started to lunge for Onigumo.

"Wait! He's mine!" Sesshomaru said, then sheathed Tokijin. He lunged for Tetsusaiga and picked it up. Suprisingly, it wasn't burning him. He raised Tetsusaiga, and slashed it at Onigumo.

"_Dragon Strike!"_ Sesshomaru was suddenly surrounded by a blue aura ten times the size of Sesshomaru himself. The top began to twist and stretch, then formed a gigantic serpentine dragon, which lunged into the ground. There it became a massive lightning bolt, swerving towards Onigumo.

The bolt struck, disintegrating nearly all of Onigumo's body. But it instantly began to reform.

"He shouldn't be able to regenerate! That's how we defeated him the first time!"

"Oh, Onigumo couldn't. But I'm not Onigumo, instead, I'm Naraku, the demon spider." Naraku's disembodied voice said.

"_Meidou…Zanegetsuha!_" Sesshomaru cried, swinging Tensaiga, and a large black ball shot at Naraku, then exploded when it hit, but instead of fading, it grew larger and began to suck Naraku into the black hole. The problem was, Naraku was regenerating even as the hole sucked him in. An evil laugh began to sound.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

The hole itself was sucked in, revealing Naraku, fully healed, the eye on his chest shining.

"Powerful attack. One little problem, it gives off a massive amount of demonic aura, which I was able to absorb. Really, I should thank you Sesshomaru, now I can recharge my aura. Even without hell, because now, I am a piece of hell."

Kikyo ran down the stairs, and stopped beside Sesshomaru.

"Well, eat this!" she held out a hand, palm out, at Naraku. A blast of pure white light came from the outstretched hand, blinding both Sesshomaru and Naraku with its intensity. Naraku became lost in the endless light.

"Yes, that's it, give it all you've got miko! I'll just absorb your power so I can destroy you when I've had my fill!"

"Sesshomaru, hit him all you've got!"

"With pleasure." He readied Tetsusaiga, which instantly became diamond. Diamond shards began to grow up the blade, charging it to critical power.

"Diamond Dragon's Strike Barrage!" a gigantic dragon of diamond shot from the blade then instantly went into Kikyo's light, absorbing its power. When it emerged, it shot from the top of the light beam, Naraku in its jaws. It suddenly spat him out and breathed a blast of light and diamond shards, ripping Naraku to shreds. He uttered an agonized scream, forcing all demons in the area to cover their ears, even making Koga's ears bleed slightly.

Then both the scream, and Naraku, ended. The blast faded, the dragon finally spent, and it exploded into a shower of small glowing diamonds like fireworks.

'You've defeated me, Sesshomaru. I'll admit to it. But my children will assuredly find the one last way to bring me back from death, and then, I'll destroy with your father's own sword. So'unga will bow to me. Farewell, Sesshomaru. For now.'

Eight huge, comet-like blasts shot out from where Naraku had been but a moment ago, heading out into different directions. Kikyo glanced at Sesshomaru, who had sheathed Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga. Tetsusaiga's sheathe had been knocked onto the ground when InuYasha was absorbed.

"I hope you come, Naraku. I want you to, so I can finally destroy you, and claim So'unga, and complete the swords of my father."

"Sesshomaru?" Kikyo asked, shakily.

He turned to her, and to her shock, his left eye, the one she couldn't see while he was making his oath, was crying. His left eye was crying blood.

"I'm fine." He turned back to the sky, lowered his head, and began to walk into the backyard. Kikyo took off after him.

He sat down in a chair, and Kikyo sat down next to him.

"Sesshomaru, you're not fine. Tell me what it is."

"I broke my promise to Izayoi. When I made her immortal, I promised her InuYasha would never die. I failed her. I failed everyone. If it wasn't for you, we would all be dead."

"Sesshomaru, we're alive because of you. You didn't fail. You struck that killing blow. And we can destroy all of Naraku's children."

"I know the way to bring Naraku back."

"What? What is it?"

Sesshomaru was silent.

"Tensaiga." Kikyo said for him. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and nodded. "Sesshomaru, you can destroy his children. I know it. I love you." She wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru.

'Thump.' Came a sound. Sesshomaru and Kikyo looked around, seeking the source of the sound.

'Thump-thump. Thump-thump.' Sesshomaru sniffed, then stared at Kikyo's belly, his eyes wide, his 'failure' momentarily forgotten.

"What? How can that be?" Kikyo said. "How can I be pregnant."

Understanding crept into Sesshomaru's face. "Miko can regenerate wounds. Any wound, no matter if its theirs, someone else's, anything."

"You mean…"

"We're having a son." Sesshomaru said, raising his gaze to Kikyo's astonished face, slowly smiling.

"Finally. I can have a grandson to cuddle." Came a sultry female voice. Kikyo turned to see a silver-haired woman in even more decorative kimonos than Izayoi. Sesshomaru's mother, Sakura.

"Cuddle? Since when did you cuddle?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Since you became a smartass." She snarled.

"Oh, so…Never?"

"Sesshomaru, you were just being a smartass."

"I was not!"

"Sesshomaru!" Kikyo spat.

'What?'

'Shut up and kiss me.'

'With pleasure.' Sesshomaru did.

**Sesshomaru woke up** slowly, then turned his head to see his bride sitting in the massive recliner, her hand on her belly.

"Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Koga and his wife left for America while you were asleep. He asked me to tell you, 'I'll see you in another ten-thousand years.'" She said, not looking at him.

Sesshomaru chuckled and sat upright. "You're worried about the baby."

"Well, what if he's only half-demon! He'll be just as weak as InuYasha was!"

"He will never be weak. InuYasha was just as strong as I am; he just lacked all the experience I had. Secondly, he won't be a half demon. There's no explanation, but I can feel it."

"That is the worst thing I've heard."

"Watch it."

'Oh, do you want to start something?'

"Bring. It. On." Kikyo jumped on him, hitting him repeatedly, until she noticed his arms were around her.

"Oh, you naughty little dog-demon."

"Never said I wasn't."

Kikyo laughed as she returned the embrace.

Sakura and Izayoi were sitting in the living room, across from each other, drinking tea.

"Sesshomaru will be put through many hardships destroying the Children of Naraku." Izayoi said.

"Yes, especially when 'she' comes." Sakura agreed.

"What about Moryomaru?"

"It will be difficult for Sesshomaru. Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga may not be enough."

"You suggest we unseal the Third sword?"

"Not until he needs it."

There is a sequel, but I haven't worked on it in a while, so this may just end up a stand alone fic. Sorry, I can't get my damn creativity working.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Sesshomaru had fought demon lords twice his size. He'd been nearly digested by two soul-eater type demons. He had faced down entire armies of demons. But now the illustrious Lord Sesshomaru was facing something worse. A pregnant female in full rage.

"I hate you! You can't keep your damn cock to yourself, and look who's paying for it!" Kikyo screamed at him.

"I thought you wanted kids!" Sesshomaru said defensively.

"I lied! I want Chinese food! And Chocolate ice cream with strawberry sprinkles!"

"The spleen of a virgin as well?" he asked sarcastically?

"I deal with the exotics in a minute."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. 'Two months, just two months, and this is what I wanted? I must've been insane. Scratch that, I must've been _really_ insane. Just seven more months, just seven more months, just seven more months. Yeah, keep telling yourself that, you'll commit suicide two days later.'

(Mood change.)

"Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru looked and she was crying. Oh god.

"What is wrong, love?"

"I'm fat."

"Well…"

"Oh, don't go lying, I'm fat!" She stood up from the couch, where she had been sitting running Sesshomaru like a slave. "Do I look fat?"

'Okay Sesshomaru, you know the right answer, you know the right answer, you know, what the hell am I doing?' "You look more beautiful than I've ever seen you." Inaudible siren and invisible cop lights suddenly surrounded Sesshomaru's head.

'Warning, step away from the pregnant lady, step away, she's about to kill you but good.'

"You're lying!" she cried, and fell to the couch, crying again.

"I still say you should've given her some whiskey." Sakura said, dressed in normal jeans, a pink shirt that said: 'I'm not only sexy, I'm sassy", and reading a magazine. Cosmopolitan, of all things.

"Oh, right, like I'm gonna give her a bottle of fire water. And would you get rid of that shirt!" Sesshomaru shouted.

(Mood Swing.)

"I want some whiskey!" Kikyo cried, back into bossy mode.

Ignoring, her, Sakura kept on talking. "Okay, just to let you know, I'm naked under the shirt." She started for the T-shirt.

"No! Please, for god on high, No!"

"Sesshomaru, trust me, get some whiskey." Sesshomaru growled and started for the alcohol cabinet. Sakura took off her shirt. "What do you think of these, tiger?"

"Mommy!" Kikyo lunged down on Sakura's breasts, just as Sesshomaru entered with a pair of bottles. He saw Kikyo being breast-fed by his mother, and popped the top of one the bottles and took a heavy swig from it.

"Bring me two piena colotas, I want one for each hand,

"Set sail with Captain Morgan,

"Oh, we'll never leave dry land," He sang, turning and walking away slowly.

"He's a alcoholic, that one." Sakura said to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Sesshomaru slowly approached his bedroom door, a bottle of Hose Quervo clutched firmly in his hand, even though the bottle was empty he raised the bottle on high, and frowned, then broke the empty bottle over his head.

He opened the door and walked in, then turned on the light. Kikyo was already yon the bed, wearing nothing, laying down in a suggestive pose. Which, given she was two months pregnant, was not really all that attractive.

"What do you want? A lemon FanFiction? Kikyo's freaking two months pregnant, you sickos." He slurred.

"Fluffy, who are you talking to?"

"What'd you call me?" he slurred again.

"Uh…Fluffy."

Sesshomaru paused. "You're sleeping by yourself tonight. I'm finding the couch." He turned and left the room.

"Don't you want a pillow?"

"No." he said (/slurred,) without looking. Kikyo reached for her cell phone and dialed Sakura's cell.

"Feel free to have sex I the Living room, preferably on the couch."

'Honey, I've been waiting for those words my whole life. Lazyboy, here I come!'

Sesshomaru arrived in the living room and saw Sakura and Catherine, her 'hooker,' and nearly retched.

"Do you have to be fucking on the couch?"

"Kikyo said I could."

"Okay, that is enough for me! I will be sleeping in a motel for the rest of the pregnancy, because I'm sick of all this humping and lemon while my mate is three montsh-"

"Two months."

"-Two montsh pregnant! I'm putting my foot down and moving out!"

Sakura sat there, with Catherine's head between her legs, staring at Sesshomaru. "Okay."

"Okay." After a minute of looking at Catherine's butt as she worked on Sakura, he stumbled away.

"Does he know his car isn't out there?" Catherine said, after Sakura came.

"SHIT!" they heard Sesshomaru scream, and heard glass breaking and the sound of an engine being hot-wired.

"Now he does."

Sesshomaru pulled into the driveway of his house. (Didn't have his debit card.) And killed the motor. (Literally.) Mighty (and horribly drunk,) would be his wrath! (Assuming he could actually get rid of the hangover.)

He walked into the house, and instantly the smell of sex filled his nose. Oh, god dammit, he hadn't cleaned the house. He involuntarily fell into dreamland. This was where their child had been conceived. Sesshomaru looked around, and at random went to the armory hidden in his bedroom. Before he could open it, however, the phone rang. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

'Hello, Sesshomaru. I missed you.'

Sesshomaru didn't need his brain to figure out who it was. "Kagura." Sesshomaru quickly vaporized all the alcohol in his system. He needed to be one hundred percent. He walked over to the armory, opened it, and cursed when he remembered. His swords were with Kikyo! He reached and drew a black Katana, its hilt wrapped with bleak and red cloth, with a black chrome finish on the blade. Hayate.

"So…Naraku trusted you enough to bring you back. I would've thought you'd be the last on his mind."

'Well, apparently you were wrong about me.'

"Where are you? Or do I need to hunt you down."

'Look out the window.' Sesshomaru looked and was thrown back by a hurricane.

"_Dragon Lightning!"_ he called, pointing Hayate at the source of the hurricane, and a bolt of Blue-white lighting shot from the sword and sent Kagura flying backward. Kagura stood, her teeth gritted, and sent the car flying into the house, crashing down the wall. Sesshomaru Cut right through it with the demonically forged sword, he'd have to thank old…ah, hell, what was that swordsmith's name again?

Then the car (both halves,) unexpectedly exploded, enveloping Sesshomaru in fire. Dammit! That hurt like bleeding hell!

Yep, Kagura's back; weren't expecting that were you? This is sort of a two part chapter, because I'm doing small chapter now.


	8. Chapter 8: Rebirth

Chapter 8:

Kikyo laid in bed, wrapped in covers. She tried to reach out to Sesshomaru, but he was blocking her. Sesshomaru was the only one who possessed the ability to cut Kikyo off. She couldn't cut him off.

&&&

Sesshomaru emerged from the fire with his hair partially on fire, and his skin melting in some places. Hayate was still firmly in his grip. Kagura nearly screamed in frustration.

"_Dragon Strike!"_ he said sweeping the sword casually. The dragon emerged from Hayate, surrounded in a shield of blue lightning.

"_Dance of the dragon!" _she cried, sweeping her fan through the air harshly. Nearly twenty tornadoes lunged for Sesshomaru. The Dragon became a bolt of lightning and started for Kagura, riding the ground towards her. The tornadoes went for the bolt at a gesture from Kagura.

The two attacks met in a blaze of Blue lightning and her storm aura. Sesshomaru stabbed Hayate into the ground, and fired another strike. Kagura held out her fan, trying to forced the first strike back, when the second strike shot from the ground and burnt her hand, and the fan, to ashes. Kagura screamed. The tornadoes, once matching the dragon strike, suddenly became merely clouds in the strike's way, and quickly fell under the power of the dragon inside the bolt.

Suddenly, a storm of Diamond shards stuck the attack, and froze it in place. Sesshomaru allowed himself to show surprise.

"Moryomaru, I said I could handle him!" Kagura said. A tentacle lashed out and beheaded her, then absorbed her body and her severed head.

"Well, the diamond shell-demon is alive, again. I wouldn't have thought Onigumo would've let you come back, either. Then again, he has defeated you before." Sesshomaru said, back into his patented cold-hearted mode.

"Yes. I don't have any intention of absorbing you, however, fur leaves a bas aftertaste."

"I can defeat you, even in my sorry state."

Moryomaru paused before answering. "Can you?" he taunted. Diamond tentacle stabbed right through Sesshomaru's chest. Blood emerged from his mouth, forming a beard of red liquid. Sesshomaru looked behind him, from where the attack had come from.

"You should watch your back more often." Moryomaru said.

&&&

'_**KIKYO!' **_Kikyo lunged up in bed.

'_Sesshomaru?!'_ She threw off the covers. _'Where are you? What's happened? Come back to me, Sesshomaru!'_

Sesshomaru didn't answer. Suddenly, she felt him die.

"No!" Kikyo screamed. "No! You can't be dead! You can't be dead!" She wrapped into a ball, tears welling up in her eyes.

&&&

Sakura felt a soul die. She instantly knew who had die, and sat up in bed, tears already beginning to form. Not Sesshomaru. Not her Sesshomaru! He couldn't have died. He was death incarnate!

"Sakura? Is everything okay?" Catherine asked.

"Sesshomaru. He's…" Sakura couldn't bear finishing the sentence. It would mean she accepted it. No! No it couldn't possibly have…but it had happened. Catherine sat up and put her arms gently around Sakura.

Sakura fell into Catherine's arms.

"My son…" Sakura said, breaking into tears. "He was my son…" she paused to sniffle, "he's gone! I never got to say goodbye to him, Cat. Damn this cruel world! First I lose a husband, and now my only child?! It's not fair!! Damn you, Kami, It's not fair!"

&&&

I opened my eyes. Daylight. Ah, it seemed sweet. I felt like I hadn't seen it in years. Wait, who am I?

'Hayate.' Hayate. My Name? Do I have a name? I sat up, feeling my back pop with a satisfying 'crack!' Damn that felt good. I didn't know why, it just did.

'Kikyo. Pregnant.' Kikyo? A bell flower? Yes, Kikyo is a kind of Chinese bellflower. 'But you're Japanese.' I was? I mean, I am? I looked around. I looked beside me and saw a sword. A black sword in its sheathe.

'Zangetsu.' Moon-cutter? Seemed to fit the sword. I picked it up. I suddenly felt this urge to go somewhere. It was a house. Best place to start, I guess. I didn't know my past, only my name, which even I didn't know for sure.

Jesus, I had a hangover. I saw a car in the garage, an expensive Lamborghini Countach. I walked up to it. The keys were in it. Well, what the hell. I got in and started the engine. I shifted the stick into gear. How the hell did I know how to operate a stick shift? Well, the answers were out there. Whether I wanted them or not.

&&&

Who is this Hayate? Answers you seek? Wait for the next chapter. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kikyo went downstairs and sat down on the couch, a pillow and blankets held tightly to her chest. Tears were still flowing from her face, but her expression gave no indication that she knew. Sesshomaru.

She couldn't feel the mating bond anymore, just like him, it was gone.

Izayoi walked down the stairs and saw Kikyo.

"Kikyo? Child?" She went down to sit beside Kikyo. "What's wrong?"

Kikyo remained silent. In fact, Izayoi didn't even know if she'd been heard. Sakura walked in, looking distressed, and sat down on the other side of Izayoi.

"Sesshomaru's been killed."

"What? Tensaiga, it would've revived him-"

"He didn't have the sword. We all thought he could destroy them all. Now, they've practically won."

Kikyo awoke from her daydreaming. She stood, letting the pillow and blanket fall to the floor.

"We have not lost! How dare you call yourself mothers! I never really knew love until I met Sesshomaru, and here you are, telling me that we've lost? You disgust me! I've got a baby to have, so either get behind me, or get the flying fuck out of my way!" Kikyo shouted.

Izayoi and Sakura looked at each other.

"Mental?" Izayoi said.

"Mental." Sakura agreed.

"I am not mental!" The doorbell rang. "I'm not getting that!" Kikyo said, covering herself in a bedsheet. Sakura sighed and opened the door. Who the hell…? The man outside the door looked exactly like Sesshomaru would if he was human. No magenta stripes, no crescent.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi." He said. "I'm Hayate, and I, uh, didn't know anyplace to go, and I felt this urge to come here."

"And do you sate all of your urges?" she asked. Hayate grinned assuredly.

"Most of them." Sakura was struck aback. This guy sounded like Sesshomaru, too.

"Come in." Sakura said, stepping back. Hayate walked in. He looked to Kikyo, who was walking towards the stairs, but stopped, suddenly, looking at Hayate.

'Kikyo.' The voice said again.

"Kikyo?" Hayate asked.

Kikyo turned to him. "Yes."

Images of Kikyo writhing underneath him filled Hayate's mind. But they were memories. What the hell was happening? Pain suddenly lanced through his temples, and Hayate clutched his head.

Sakura rushed to his aid, grabbing his shoulders. "Izayoi, I need to read his memories, Help get him to the couch."

"You, Sakura. You're planning to unlock the third sword, aren't you?" said Hayate, in a voice that was most definitely not Hayate. Sakura stunned, backed away from him quickly. Hayate suddenly passed out. Izayoi and Sakura looked at each other.

Kikyo looked from one to the other. "What did he mean, the third sword?"

"Okay, on the couch. Now." Sakura said to Izayoi, and they hefted Hayate onto the couch, and Sakura sat down beside him. She leaned forward and placed her forehead against Hayate's.

"He has memories of you, Kikyo. Having sex. And…wait a minute. These aren't his memories! You're crying out Sesshomaru." Sakura closed her eyes, concentrating, when Hayate' opened, blood red. He grabbed Sakura's throat and started to choke her to death.

Izayoi tried to pry Hayate's hand loose.

"Stop it!" Hayate fell asleep instantly.

"What the hell was that? Sakura, you did it wrong."

"I noticed." Sakura said, wheezing, clutching her throat.

"Okay let's just let him sleep." Kikyo said.

"Fine."

As they left, Hayate's eyes opened again. But these were normal, if troubled.

"Sesshomaru?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Hayate stood and looked around for a shower. God, he smelled of booze. And the smell of sex was still in his nostrils.

Sesshomaru went through his mind.

Hayate was instantly silver-haired, and a crescent had begun to appear.

With that, Sesshomaru took control of his old body. He shook his head to remove the smell of sex. Was even worse when you couldn't make yourself breathe through your mouth. Sesshomaru started up the stairs, the magenta stripes appearing as he did.

Death was scary, even for one such as him. He'd felt his senses go, one at a time, until he was a bare soul, a single star in a stormy night. Then he felt her tears, like rain on his skin.

Sesshomaru stopped for a moment, breathing deeply of Kikyo's scent. Oranges and rain. He concentrated and felt the remaining strings of the bond, still waving in the ethereal winds. He lashed out and caught them, and sewed the bond back together, re-solidifying the link between them.

Kikyo felt the reconnection. She turned and looked around for Sesshomaru. She walked out of the room, searching for him. She'd gotten to the stairs when she stepped on something. She looked down to see a half crushed rose blossom.

Sesshomaru was suddenly behind her, and wrapped both arms around her.

"Guess who's back?" he said in her ear. He let go just enough to let Kikyo spin around and embrace him like he'd been gone months or even years.

"I thought you were dead!" She cried.

"I was. My soul left my body. I had to enter the study. I needed something from there, a manuscript. My father wrote it, about Tensaiga's final stage. But that's something for later. Right now, I'm home."

"You are a bastard. Next time I take the time to strip down and lay down in bed, have the good decency to screw me and then complain, you tequila drinking asshole!" Kikyo yelled at him, pushing out of the embrace.

"Oh, well, you want a good freaking rut, strip down right now, and I'll make you scream for mercy." Kikyo grinned and dropped the robe.

Sesshomaru looked her up and down. "Oh, you naughty little lesbian."

Kikyo only grinned wider. "Never said I wasn't." Sesshomaru picked up his mate and carried her to their room.

&&&

Kagome laid down uncomfortably. Dammit, Onigumo wasn't supposed to have died. Now how was Kagome gonna get the hell away from Sesshomaru before he found out about his arm!

Kagome felt cold metal press against her throat, and she looked up to see Izayoi holding a very sharp katana. She was dressed in a black kimono and matching obi.

"Izayoi?"

"You think me a fool, whore? Sesshomaru is concentrated on Kikyo, but I noticed the death smell on you. Sakura and I share senses, after all. We mated for a reason, whore, not only to make me immortal, but also to protect the bloodline of the Great White Dog. So now you are pregnant with Inuyasha's child, and you have Naraku's scent on you."

Kagome nearly shrieked surprise. She'd managed to hide it from Sesshomaru and Kikyo, but this…bitch was the one to notice?

"Fuck you, granny."

"Not anymore." Kagome's eyes widened.

Blood showered Izayoi's face in the next instant.

"I hope you and Naraku burn happily together, girl-whore." Izayoi said.

"A fitting eulogy, Izayoi. But why would Onigumo want a child of InuYasha or Sesshomaru?" Sakura asked, emerging from the dark corner of the room wearing a matching kimono and obi. The kimonos were the kimonos of the house's lineage matriarchs. Izayoi sheathed the katana.

"Absorb him. It would give Naraku all of their abilities."

"Kagome would let that happen? She was a bitch."

"Now, how the hell are we gonna explain to Sesshomaru?" Izayoi asked.

"Worse, how to explain to Kikyo?"

Izayoi and Sakura looked from the late Kagome Higurashi to each other.

"We are so screwed." They unisoned, then began to giggle.

&&&

Sesshomaru laid beside a now sleeping Kikyo. He had heard the murder.

"Your move, Naraku."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kaguya rode Moryomaru's hips, whipping her head so hard her hair touched his thighs.

The former celestial howled as she came around Moryomaru. He kept on fighting, only stopping when he came. Kaguya rolled off of him. Moryomaru altered his body so he was wearing clothing over his diamond hard carapace shell.

"Kanna! Show me the body's location." Kanna closed her eyes and an image filled her mirror. Sesshomaru's body was once again its normal color. Oh, well. Kikyo was with him. Again, meaningless. Moryomaru hadn't expected Sesshomaru to go to hell, he was to connected to Tensaiga. Sesshomaru had helped Moryomaru find Tensaiga.

Moryomaru left the bedroom and walked into the gathering room.

"Bankotsu! Jakotsu! I want you to destroy Sesshomaru. Don't fail as Kagura did." The twins bowed and left the room, carrying their weapons.

"Byakuya. If they fail, bring me back their corpses." Byakuya bowed and faded into nothing.

"You know they can't kill Sesshomaru." Kagura said. Faking her death had been easy. She was Naraku's daughter, after all.

"Oh, I know. But I don't need them to kill him, quite the opposite, in fact. I just need to weaken him."


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own InuYasha

Chapter 12

"Sesshomaru, I've been thinking. Maybe Izayoi or Sakura should carry the baby." Kikyo said, wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru's neck.

"I shudder at the thought of my mother pregnant at her age. Izayoi's not much better."

"Oh, right. Like you don't want me."

Sesshomaru looked over to his mate, running his hand along her side, feeling the softness of her body. He cupped her breast, squeezing delicately. He saw his arm quiver. Odd, he hadn't felt that. Of course, it was Onigumo's arm. Sesshomaru turned on his side, looking down on Kikyo. Even with her pregnant belly, she looked delicate. Beautiful and fragile, like a glass vase. His hand began randomly running fingers over her body, teasing her nipples, put his finger in her belly button.

"Go ahead with Izayoi. She loves being pregnant, for some odd reason. Must be a chick thing."

"Nothing wrong with it."

"I find that to be a personal opinion." Sesshomaru said, right before he pulled Kikyo closer to him and kissed her.

'Just three days and you're the horn dog again?' Kikyo asked over the bond.

'Shut up. I'm trying to sleep.' Sesshomaru said, laying back down.

"Dumb dog." Kikyo spat, then laid down beside him.

* * *

"I refuse to be a mother again! My back felt like a rabid hyena was chewing on it for seven freaking months, and it only ended after I gave birth." Sakura cried.

"You were a giant dog at the time." Sesshomaru said, his eyes narrowed in the lingering suspicion that his resurrection had driven his mother 'in technical terms' completely bonkers.

"So were you!" Sakura shot back.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise. "I don't remember giving birth, but if I do, you'll be the first to know."

Kikyo looked like she was gonna throw up. "Uh, guys? Pregnant here? I don't' need that particular…eh…maybe I do."

"You're looking at my butt, aren't you?"

"Yep."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and started reaching for the tequila on the table. He raised it to his face then realized it was empty. He broke it over his head.

"Would you stop that!? You might go insane. Hell, you might be insane."

"Well, I might be a little bit loco, but it keeps me from losing my mind, oh but half insane, that's okay babe, a little bit crazy's alright."

"Don't quote country." Kikyo snarled at him.

Sesshomaru leaned back in the couch and groaned. "Izayoi, please, end my misery."

She handed him a full bottle of Irish whiskey. Sesshomaru took it and drowned his tongue.

"Great, now he's a drunk." Sakura said.

"Hush. Kiko, I'll carry him. For once I want a normal childbirth. Just wanted to feel that once."

"Don't get sappy." Sakura snarled.

"You shut up! I'm the only sane person in this whole house, Ican be as fucking sappy as I want, you she-whore!"

Sesshomaru tensed up at that. "Is there any other kind?"

"Silence, man-jig."

* * *

So, that's that. Izayoi's carryin' the kid. And she's the only sane person in the house. So she says. Me, I'm thinking she's a little on the 'err' side at the moment. 


	13. Chapter 13: Chapionship Fight!

**Disclaimer: DO I NEED TO SAY IT ONE MORE TIME? NO? GOOD!!!**

Chapter 13: Championship Fight! Tensaiga's final form

**Moryomaru walked** into the stone chamber of his master.

"Milord, Bankotsu and Jakotsu have been dispatched. Kaguya was able to safely destroy their weapons."

"Good. When I get Tetsusaiga back, I will add their power to its own."

"Why all this trickery?" Moryomaru asked.

Inuyasha appeared behind him. "To distract from the real enemy." Moryomaru looked down. A sword blade had pierced his heart. "I see." Moryomaru dissolved into ashes.

* * *

**Sesshomaru was awakened** by a loud zap. He looked around, his eyes blazing red. Tetsusaiga was gone. He rolled out of bed, his eyes wide. Where was Tetsusaiga?!

* * *

**InuYasha walked calmly** into the gathering room. The Children of Naraku looked up to see him.

"I'm afraid, I have no further use for your abilities." He drew Tetsusaiga, which immediately turned into its black form. "Meidou Zangetsuha!" (A rough translation would be Enlightened Path Moon Cutter, but that's a bit too long, so I shortened it to Enlightened Moon Cutter for the rest of the fic.) A ball of black energy blasted out of Tetsusaiga, striking Byakuya. He was instantly sucked into the hole, and Kaguya soon followed. Kagura looked at InuYasha, horrified. InuYasha just eyed her and grinned.

* * *

**Sesshomaru sat down** and thought. Tetsusaiga had all of Tensaiga's abilities, and more. He vaguely recalled what Totosai had said to him. 'Throw it all away, Sesshomaru…your attachment to your sword, your hatred for InuYasha…then you will have surpassed your father.'

What if he couldn't? He reached for Tensaiga. As soon as he touched it, he knew what he had to do. He slid the sword from its sheathe. He took it in both hands…and broke the blade in two. He tossed it aside. Sesshomaru suddenly felt a huge outburst of power. An insane amount of power.

'My son. You have finally learned.' A brilliant, katana shaped beam of pure white appeared before Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed it. A black blade slid free of a black sheath, with a blue hilt, and a guard made of demon crystal. Three kanji were etched into the blade, 'Moon', 'Heaven', and 'Family.' Sesshomaru instantly knew the name of his new sword.

"Yamigetsu." He whispered, almost to himself. Darkness Cutter.

* * *

**'Kikyo?' Kikyo sat up** in bed.

'Yes?'

'I'm going to finish it. After tonight, there will only be one. Don't worry, I can't lose.' Sesshomaru said. She felt his mind close her out.

* * *

**InuYasha stood outside** of the mansion. Tetsusaiga in its sheath. Waiting. He didn't have to wait long. Sesshomaru walked outside, Yamigetsu already drawn, the sheath on his belt.

"So, father did give you the real Tensaiga. I felt something." He drew Tetsusaiga. "Let's make this a real fight. I summon So'unga, sword of my father! Obey your master's call!" So'unga appeared in his other hand. Sesshomaru drew Tokijin.

They moved at the same time. Sparks flew. Sesshomaru and InuYasha had locked swords, showering sparks. They threw themselves back simultaneously.

"Wind Scar!"

"Dragon lightning!" Blue and yellow shot from the brothers, meeting in an explosion of energy. InuYasha and Sesshomaru were suddenly at the center, trading attacks with their swords. Moving faster, stronger, more coordinated.

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru cried, launching a multi-headed dragon at his one-time friend. The dragon came at InuYasha from five separate angles. InuYasha looked up and jumped. Sesshomaru jumped to intercept.

InuYasha gritted his teeth and prepared to ram Tetsusaiga home in Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru wasn't fast enough to stop him, and blood sprayed. Sesshomaru looked at the massive blade, rammed right through him, piercing his heart. Kikyo.

'Sesshomaru?' came an all too familiar voice.

"Rin?"

Inuyasha's face showed his confusion. "The human girl has been dead for millennia." His words fell on deaf ears.

'You are still that warrior who saved me, all those years ago. You can defeat him, even if he has the greater sword. What is a sword? You learned that lesson…right?' It clicked. Sesshomaru dropped Tokijin, and palm-punched Tetsusaiga, pumping as much power into his hand as he could. Tetsusaiga broke cleanly in half.

"WHAT!?" InuYasha cried. Sesshomaru stabbed out with Yamigetsu, moving all of his aura there from his palm. The blade was surrounded in blue flames as it sliced through Inuyasha's heart.

"Dragon Strike!" InuYasha and Sesshomaru were suddenly bathed in blue-white light. InuYasha landed on his back, cracking the very rock. Sesshomaru landed deftly on his feet, and pulled the rest of Tetsusaiga out of his chest.

"So you have So'unga. Swords break, even powerful swords." Sesshomaru said, smiling. InuYasha stood.

"Let's see you break this." Tetsusaiga's entire blade re-grew, and became diamond. He charged.

"You always were a slow learner." Sesshomaru's whole arm, the one that had been cut off, began to turn into diamond armor. "Adamant Barrage of Enlightened Moon Cutter!" he pointed the diamond arm, palm out, straight at InuYasha, unleashing a storm's worth of diamond shards, peppering everything before Sesshomaru. InuYasha cut right through the hail fire, only to wind up face first to a black ball of energy. Inuyasha's face became a face of utter horror, and he rammed So'unga through it, in a desperate attempt. The Meidou simply swallowed the blade and closed.

Sesshomaru picked up Tokijin and charged.

'Don't kill him.' Rin said in his mind.

'I don't need to.' Sesshomaru replied. He swung…at Tetsusaiga. Both swords became a pair of scissors, with Tetsusaiga as the paper. The massive diamond blade was cut off at the hilt. Sesshomaru swung Tokijin one last time, knowing the sword would break. Tetsusaiga's entire blade shattered into diamond shards, along with Tokijin's blade.

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru cried. The shards of Tokijin's blade glowed bright blue, a last pyre for the sword. Lightening hit InuYasha in the center of his chest, throwing him backwards. Sesshomaru dropped Tokijin's blade-less hilt and administered the coup de grace.

"Enlightened Moon Cutter!" InuYasha was sucked into the hole of utter darkness.

'I said don't kill him!'

'I didn't. He has his life. I strongly recommend he defends it.' Sesshomaru turned away, sheathing Yamigetsu, and walking away as Inuyasha fought away the tendrils of evil that began to devour him. A dark shape came up from the hole of hell. As it came closer, InuYasha howled in horror.

"Hello, InuYasha." Onigumo said, grinning maliciously in his new form, Black as pitch, red stripes that glowed with inhuman, even un-demonic power, sixteen limbs that ended in scythe like claws, and a long, multi-stinger scorpion's tail, eight insect wings, and from his head, eight pure black eyes, with only a red slit for a pupil. As the Meidou closed around both of them, Onigumo howled with laughter that chilled Sesshomaru's innermost reaches.

The pureblooded Youkai looked over his shoulder. "I win." He noticed something else. Rather, someone else. He turned completely, and smiled as little Rin walked over and took his hand. Exactly at the age she'd first died at.

"Let's try again, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said with a smile. Sesshomaru smiled widely and picked up his adopted daughter, carrying her into the house.

_(Ten months later…)_

Kikyo hefted up her month-old son, little Kibakichi Sesshomaru, (Sesshomaru being his last name, like Inu-no-Taisho being Sesshomaru's last name.) she carried the little dog-prince outside, where Koga and Sesshomaru where having an extremely intellectual conversation about who had the cooler sword. Which Sesshomaru won anyway. Rin was playing with Jaken, who had been quickly horrified of Rin's newfound immortality alongside her new baby brother.

"Lord Sesshomaru, save me!" the lawyer cried.

Sesshomaru smiled like he had in the feudal era, sending chills down Jaken's spine. "Why? Rin is causing you no harm." He looked back to Koga, returning to his regular smile. Kikyo sat down beside Sesshomaru. They looked at each other, smiling. Suddenly, Sesshomaru frowned and looked off into space.

"What?"

"I just realized…I married a Waitress!"

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?"

"It means you're the equivalent of a freeloader!"

"What'd you call me?"

Sakura and Izayoi slumped.

"I give up. They're getting evicted from this household. I haven't had sex in months." Sakura said.

"I haven't had sex since Inu-no-Taisho, slut, be glad you're having sex at all!" Izayoi shrieked back.

'With these parents,' Kibakichi paused to look at both of his parents, who were still arguing. 'I'm doomed.'

The End…or is it?

I hope you've enjoyed 'I married a Waitress,' in its entirety, (hopefully the story has a natural flow to it.) If you want a sequel, start suggestions, and don't be shy. The crazier it is, the likely I'll do it! Just a few rules, nobody comes back to life anymore, No Inu-no-Taisho, and try to stick to canon.


End file.
